After Our Crown
by xNanamiSanx
Summary: Inori was gone from Shuu's world, but somehow they visited each other. What Shuu didn't expect was that his true love was once again walking the earth. Will he be able to keep her alive or lose her again, but will she be gone forever this time? This is after Guilty Crown and the change that everyone went through.
1. Chapter 1

Years after what happened to Shuu he was living a somewhat normal life. Life was hard after losing his lover Inori, but somehow could see her and hold her. Oh, how he missed his true love. The brunette was blind and used a cane. There was so many things that had changed. All too soon by that matter.

"Inori…" He mumbled in his sleep, dreaming. When he was dreaming he was more happy. His heart wasn't breaking. "Shuu, I know you miss me and I miss being with you too. I promise we can see each other soon." The girl was pretty innocent and was also in love with him. She was just a made up person, but with him she felt she had a heart. Nothing could change their feelings for each other. "Inori, I'm just…. Happy being here with you now." He lifted up her chin and looked at her lovingly, blushing slightly. "I will never lose you again. Not even when I'm-"

"Time to wake up!"

"... No…."

"Come on! You can't be in your bed everyday now!"

Shuu got up, just seeing pitch darkness. His step mom woke him up again. Everyone knew how sad he was losing Inori. They put on her songs to make him happy, which did help a bit. The brunette enjoyed sleeping still. "I'm coming." He grabbed his cane, mumbling as he walked out of the room. "Well, good morning. You slept for awhile." He just chuckled as he sat down. He didn't really want to speak at all.

There was an adventure coming soon, though. No one knew it yet… Well, only one. Someone was going to comeback. Will it be good or bad though? Hopefully nothing will happen to all the heros and cities again.

Today for Shuu was just like every other day, uneventful really. He listed to Inori's songs, ate, and walked around. He could hear the birds chirp happily which made his heartbreak. The pain he was going through after this many years still hurt. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms. Even if it was just one more time; he craved for this. Good thing was, no one was after him anymore or so he had thought. There is always some kind of trouble brewing, is there not?

Night was coming soon and he yawned, laying down. "I wonder…" He sat up. "If she didn't sacrifice herself…. What would life be like? We both almost died together, but she saved me…. Even though she was not a 'human' with no heart, she did have a heart. She taught me so much…. I….I" tears welled up in his eyes. "I miss her so much…." Her beautiful voice played in his head over-and-over again until he fell asleep.

"Shuu," Inori lifted his head and placed it on her lap. The pink hair female was embarrassed by this. Even she got embarrassed. Inori did not talk much, but only to Shuu. "Oh," Shuu smiled as he stroked her cheek, "Inori, I missed you. I know you are in my heart, but there will always be a void missing in my heart and that is you." He pulled her down, kissing her. They both blushed, but snuggled with each other for awhile.

"Inori, do you think we could ever get married?" Inori blushed as she nodded, at lost for words. They loved each other, but wasn't this only Shuu's dream world? Hm… Is it something more? "I someday want to marry you. Maybe find a nice palace or something. We could have all our friends there. You would look pretty in a… a…. Dress." He stuttered as he imagined her wearing a beautiful white silk dress. She would be the most prettiest bride ever. Everyone actually had a crush on her, but he got her. "Shuu, why did you bring a wedding up?" The female blinked as she looked at him, confused. "Because… I love you more than words can express, my love. I always have. Y-you are my true soulmate." Once again they shared a heated kiss, things going spicy.

His dream once again came to an end, but someone else woke him up. He felt the touch of the person. "I-Inori?!" The male was stunned. So stunned. Was his dream coming true? Was it actually happening? Thoughts ran through his mind. Then he heard a male chuckling, figuring out it was fake, "Why did you have to do that?" He sighed as his friend kept laughing. Souta was always a character. "You need to lighten up, man. Both Yahiro and I agree with that." He rubbed the back of his neck still laughing. "Wow… So funny." He got up. I thought it was actually her…" He walked out before Souta could grab him.

"What a long day today will be…" He sighed once again, but at least everything was happy. Although strange things was happening all day. He thought he heard Inori everywhere. Maybe that is because of his dream he had later in the morning. Yeah, that had to be it. "Sir, weren't you friends with the pretty idol Inori." Shuu nodded, but thought it was a weird that someone was talking to him. "We were more than friends." He smiled as he looked up, although he was blind. "What?! B-but she is mine!" The young boy pouted. "M-my mommy was right. Where is she anyway? I want to confess to her." Shuu didn't know what to say. "She is with one of my friends and some of my family right now." He sat back to get comfortable. "Oh… Sir, can you tell me more about her." Shuu nodded and all throughout the afternoon he talked about his sweet lover.

At least he was able to talk about her. The boy was nice, but no way he was going to let him steal his Inori. The boy was also too young. It is funny, though. That boy sounded familiar to him. He did know that one of his friends had a son a few years back. That could be him. "Shuu…" This time he knew who was pranking him. "Souta, not this again. You can't pull this twice." The real Inori walked towards him. "Shuu, it's me. The world needs our help again." She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm glad to be back with you even if it is shorter." Shuu was in shock it was really Inori. It was really her. "Inori…?!" Is all he could muster out.

* * *

 **I wanted to write something else. This is Shuu x Inori fan-fiction. Guilty Crown is really good anime, I recommend it. Hope all of you enjoy! This might just be a one-shot, I don't know just yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shuu jumped back as he heard Inori's voice. "It can't be you! You died so long ago!" He had tears stream down his face. "Y-you're just a dream… Like you always been after the day I lost you…! After I wake up you'll be gone! This is just a dream, it has to be!" Inori hugged him again, her hand stroking the back of his neck. "It's really me, I swear…. You know I would never lie to you." She kissed his lips and took of his glasses. She put a hand over his eyes. "There, now you can see me again." Shuu opened up his eyes. He was no longer blind and could walk without the cane. "It… It really is you…" He cupped both of her cheeks and kissed her. "You don't know how much I missed you, Inori. After… after what happened I thought I lost you forever. Please don't leave again. I don't think I could handle it again. I need you in my life. You are the only one my heart is made for." He didn't know why he was saying all of this. Maybe because it was held in for so long and he wanted to let it out? He was just happy to see her and hold her again. He felt as though he was complete again. Inori in response just hugged him tightly; as she did not wish to let go either. She missed him as much as he missed her. She hoped to never apart from him again.

"Shuu… We need to talk though. Earth is in danger again. It needs our help along with our friends." Shuu's eyes went big. "Nothing seems out of the ordinary, Inori. Can't we just spend some time together again?" Inori shook her head. "No… Not yet…. Not until we get to our new crown." Shuu blinked. "Our new crown?" Inori nodded. "It will help us on earth and maybe…. Keep me here to be with you again." Her cheeks turned to a tint of pink. "Really? Let's get started then!" Shuu was all excited, but Inori looked at him expressionless. "We have to find everyone to help and more. This task is more dangerous. We all need to work together." Shuu looked at her. "Who are we up against this time?" Inori bit her lip, wondering how to say it. "They are a group called the crystals. They are almost like your sister actually." Shuu was in complete shock. That's how he lost everything was due to his sister. He didn't know how he felt towards this. Though he had her again. With her he knew he could get through anything. "I know it'll be tough, Shuu, but we can do this." She smiled.

That night him and Inori spent some alone time. They haven't seen each other for so long. Only in their dreams they did. "I missed you so much." His fingers softly stroked her hair. "I know, I missed you too. I wish we could of said some other goodbye and not how it ended. I'm so sorry, Shuu…" He put an arm around her and pulled her closer. "It's not your fault. All that matters is we have each other now, right? I know we will always love each other and be there for one another. No matter what happens this time I will keep you safe. I will never let someone else hurt you or lose you again. I promise to hold you as long as I live. You are the only one for me." Inori turned her head towards him and smiled as tears welled-up in her eyes. "Shuu…" She kissed him and put her hand on the back of his neck. They continued to kiss each other. They both were so in love and only seen each other that night. No one else mattered, only them.

The next day everyone was involved in a team meeting. Everyone was in shock to see Inori and Shuu who was no longer blind. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes. Although they were happy to see Shuu so happy again. He didn't seem as depressed anymore. "Okay everyone, we have our work cut out for us. We are after a group called the crystals. They are just like my sister. We might be able to expect the same thing that happened to her or they might be different. We are unsure still, but let's focus on how we can save earth again." Everyone agreed and the meeting went without a hitch. Some people were of course worried due to what did happen last time, but they hoped it would be less different.

Inori and Shuu took a walk in a park that night, coming up with plans. It also gave them some more alone time which they wanted. They just wanted to be alone for a bit longer before traveling starts up again. Which will take them to the galaxy this time. They then wouldn't be able to be alone again for awhile. They both went through ideas and pros and cons. They thought it could possibly be worse than Shuu with his sister, but they are not quite sure yet. Shuu was also afraid of everyone thinking he is a bad guy and Inori tried reassuring him that he will not and was not.

* * *

 **Thank you for waiting so long! I know it is like a year that I have not wrote. I have been really busy with work and senior year of high school coming up. I didn't think I would write another chapter, but I seen the two reviews and messages I received. I will add more chapters. Thank you to all who enjoyed the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one too. Sorry that it is short. I am writing this while I am at work since I have some small free time.**


End file.
